priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Soft and Fluffy Bear Coord
'|ふわもこくまさん}} is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode More and is a recolor of the Handmade Friends Bear Coord, along with Orange Handmade Friends Bear Coord, and Handmade Friends Tree Bear Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A white top lined with a scallop-piece of material coming in light red. The two-layered sleeves both have a pattern on the top half, and a piece of solid colored material beneath them, one is light red, the other white. The pattern is reversed on each sleeve, coming in white with crimson dots, pink with white and green lines and tiny flowers, dark red with flowers, and light red with tiny white dots. Going down the center is a red and white themed section lined with light red scallop frills and a band of red with tiny white dots. The neck has a large white bow with a yellow button sewn to the center, and hanging from it is a pink and red bead chain with a bear head hanging from it. Six buttons are sewn to the torso, coming pink, red, or white. On each arm is a unique accessory, the left arm has a red fishnet with a pink and red needle pad attached to it, along with a bear plush wrapped around the top of the arm. The right arm has a yellow, white, pink, and red finger-less glove with two fluffy bracelets, one white, one red. Bottoms A fluffy pair of pumpkin-pants composed of several designs. Including green and purple stripe, pink and white tile, dark red with flowers of orange, pink, peach, and darker red, peach with red dots, red plaid, white, peach, and purple tile, pink with daisies, red with white dots, and pink with green and white lines adorned with tiny flowers. Each pocket is solid white, with a bear sticking out of one of them. The leg cuff is in two layers matching the sleeves, the top being white, the bottom light red. They attach to a red strip with tiny white dot print to match the waistband. A short white apron hangs from the waist with a border of red decorated with tiny white dots, along with a frilly light red section lining that. A yarn belt hangs around the waist composed of several red, white, and pink spools of thread. On the right hangs a pair of white scissors. Shoes Shoes with an inverted colorscheme. The top right and bottom left are white, while the top left and bottom right are light red. Each has a white bow attached to it with a yellow button in the middle. Each leg has a leg-warmer covering the lower half, composed of several pieces of material. One leg comes with a white stocking covered in dark red dot print, while the left leg has two pink bandages on it. Game is a Rare Pop Coord from the brand Candy Alamode More. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode More Category:Rare Coord Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord